


The Strange Rabbit

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mind Bender, Rabbits, Versus Reality, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: A girl has an odd adventure and an even odder resolution when a man offers to give her the answers she seeks in exchange for spending some time as a monstrous rabbit.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Strange Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> It's 5:40 A.M. Hello-
> 
> Cw: Virus, weight worry, implied unhappy past. Suppress feelings. Crying. Jump scares.

Okay.

So.

In the guise of a blonde-haired detective.

………I’ve been through:

The school.

My house-

An S** bunker.

An opera house-

A Christmas world.

A chocolate factory.

An ocean’s hotel.

Halloween Town.

Another Christmas-like world-

And we’re in the Middle of Camp Happy Sunshine right now.

So far, we’ve been finding Tokens-

Clues to a larger picture.

But…….

Haven’t learned much more lately, besides of the promise to another in a world that has yet to officially exist.

I know where I can find monuments to these:

Written ones.

They’re under my profile page.

But where do I go from here……………….

“Hey”.

Huh?

“Hey, you”.

It’s only a dream, isn’t it?

He looks like that guy from the Titans, the pale one with the spear.

Except he’s just holding a broom.

“I can help you find the next clue”.

I don’t know what compels me to do it.

“How?”

But I trust him…..

“Switch bodies with me”.

What?

“How?”

He pulls out a bag, and motions for me to climb in.

So I do.

-It’s a bit of a struggle getting to pull it up and over my face-

*

I am a rabbit.

With rough, dark-red fur-

What am I doing in this house?

I snorfle around, hostile.

And then I bash my way outside.

I know where I’m going-

Up a large hill.

It’s so green-

It feels like a metaphor.

But I need to do it.

The urge to sing a song hits me, and I do so.

Red-haired magician, lend me your form for song memory-

The words are gone as soon as they are out of my mouth, however……..

This is good.

This is right.

Someone who is pale is furiously straining to catch up, however……

I speed the way over, and float to the end of the hillside.

*

…..Oh my.

It’s six feet about.

Nearly as tall as my boyfriend.

It’s eyes are pale-yellow terror-balls-

It gruffs, and humphs and comes after me with a vengeance.

I have to move, keep it distracted-

Keep it from tearing this place apart.

Heck, maybe even me too.

….How do you rein in a creature like this?

-For a moment, I lose sight.

Uh!?

Oh, where did it-

It’s snorfleness pops right in my face after a prolonged pause.

Blinders up, I scurry to get the bag-

Try to escape right through-

No, wait-

I have to slide it over the thing’s head!

How, though, so tall-

I stagger back as it noses the plastic cage.

I hold it open, opposite way.

Growling, the creature forces its route in.

*

Everything is quiet.

The world becomes a sky-ish blue void.

It feels relatively safe.

-Then the corona virus reports weigh in.

At first, one appears.

Then another-

Then another!

Until it completely covers up my blueish vision-

The words people have said come back to haunt me-

Even though I cannot adequately remember, nor describe, their words.

Things to do with weight fears, that is the most obvious one, though they could also encompass….others…….

The ones that leave me bent and broken, and sobbing on the inside.

And I do.

Loud, ugly sounds…

Or, actually, more faint.

But I don’t know-

I let it out.

I let it out what I could never let out in life.

And the furry shell peels off.

My body is back in my mind-

I have blue hair, bangs pressed to one side-

Blue eyes.

Blue bordering on turquoise-

My favorite!

My skin has become sun-bleached.

A white t-shirt with a black shell and writing, or at least, a very, very dark-blue, covers me from shoulder to inches below my waist-

A single black strap serving as the other side.

Black, baggy shorts-pants complete the clear-glazed ensemble of fingernails and toes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The bag breaks.

Like an eggshell being cracked-

Or, more likely, peeled.

To reveal me.

In all my blue-haired glory-

In front of this same, pale man.

“You did it”.

He hands me a small, silver key.

“What does this go to?”

“You’ll find out’, or something of that nature thereof-

Then I wake.

**Haunted.**

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, back to bed-


End file.
